Alegreya
Stats: AT: 50 DF: 30 HP: 7,000 Dodges: Occasionally Blocks: Most of the time Is hit: Sometimes Favorite Color: Black Gender: Male Occupation: Bounty Hunter Relationships: Sans(Close Friend), Papyrus(Close Friend), Grillby(Acquaintance), Super Egg Man (Friend/Lover) Disabilities(1): Has a slightly cracked SOUL, and due to this he will occasionally throw up, have a seizure, or violently cough, occasionally coughing blood(Skeletons can have blood, at least in UNDERTALE, as shown by Sans). Each time this happens, he will take 1 damage, which obviously can be easily healed, however, once again, this is extremely bad if it happens during a fight. Species: Skeleton Description: Alegreya is short, about a foot taller than Sans, however he is to be taken seriously always. He always has as serious of a face as skeletons can have, and the most laughing he's ever been seen doing was when he chuckled a bit at one of Sans's puns. Alegreya wears a black coat, hood, gloves, and boots, as well as a black bandanna, and he always keeps his head bowed to "conceal his identity" despite the fact that all of his face except his mouth area is completely exposed. Naturally, both of his eyes are similar to Sans's, but the pupils are red rather than white. He also has a bad time eye, which is yellow(because it exhibits the most power in my opinion), that he refers to as his "time's up" eye. He also has a zig-zag scar going down his right eye. He is very powerful, and he is also intelligent, as he conducts his own secret lab experiments on Dead monster SOULs that he managed to contain before they broke(By using his special attack, which I will talk about later), as well as Monster dust. His experiments consist of attempting to make a being powerful enough to destroy the barrier on its own, and he knows it won't work for a very long time, if not, then it won't work at all, but he keeps trying. Abilities: Can harness Determination, although not very well, his sword can generate either Orange or Cyan waves(his choice), can also turn the opponent's SOUL Orange(Which basically switches everything around like this: Orange -> Cyan -> Normal -> Orange.), lastly he has premonition(basically he can sense if something bad is about to happen, but not what it is, as well as have dreams about things to come). Nicknames: Death's Angel, Death's Shadow, The Skeleton Reaper, The Skull Reaper, Redblade, Death's Apostle Special Attack: Allows him to move at the speed of sound for up to two seconds, however this drains more than half of his magical energy, so he only uses it to finish a fight, rather than in the beginning or middle. Backstory: Alegreya was never an ordinary child, always saying that "something bad was about to happen". But one day when Alegreya was about 7, something bad ''did ''happen. His home was invaded by criminals, and his family was killed in the process. Alegreya managed to escape, but the leader of the criminals, a highly wanted criminal by the name of "Vidjin" gave him a scar on his right eye, attempting to kill him. In adulthood, Alegreya became a bounty hunter, and his current mission is to hunt down the man who killed his family, and kill him slowly and painfully, until he turns to dust, which he will then burn. Age: Somewhere in his Mid-30s. Personality: Reclusive, Shady Category:OC Category:User;Hefflehof Category:Skeletons Category:Male